


Heat of the Moment

by Cobalt_Mystic (Heavenly_Bodies)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: M/M, Post-Chosen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Bodies/pseuds/Cobalt_Mystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fight, entrails, boy touching, and a hint of schmoop.<br/><i>Xander wasn’t entirely sure what came over him, but he needed the vampire...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistress_tien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_tien/gifts).



> This is for [ultimate_xander](http://ultimate-xander.livejournal.com/)’s Twinkies for Xander challenge. The Mys is pretty close to terrified- she’s never done something like this before so be nice, k. *makes dreaded puppy-Mys-eyes* Anyway, Mys’ challenge was for mistress_tien, who wanted Spike/Xander, R-NC17, Xander babble, Post-Chosen, involving someone (Mys presumed one of the boys) getting “hot and bothered by killing demons.” I hope Mys got most of that covered. *nibbles lip nervously*
> 
> Originally posted on LJ, Mar. 11th, 2009

Xander watched, enraptured as the demon’s head separated from its body and came to rest in a squishy lump next to him.

It wasn’t the first time he’d been in a fight.

It wasn’t the first time he was almost demon fodder.

Wasn’t even his first decapitation or the first time he’d been rescued by Spike.

It was, however, the first time since the blond vamp had returned from the dead, erm, dusted.

And the first time since Xander had embraced his swinging doorway of sexuality.

It was also the first time since Faith had taken it upon herself to actually teach him how to fight.

He wasn’t delusional, Xander knew he was still only human, not a Slayer or a vamp, or even a Chuck Norris or Jean-Claude- though he might entertain a kinship with Jackie Chan. Still, it meant he could usually hold his own until help arrived and he was more likely to be conscious and able to help, rather than be a liability.

All of this culminated in several facts coming to light in rapid succession.

First, Spike was gorgeous. His catlike grace coupled with his natural beauty and supernatural power would test anyone’s willpower.

Secondly, that whole violence-adrenaline-sex thing -totally off the charts with the not-so-Evil Undead involved.

And thirdly, no one- living, dead, supernatural, or otherwise- should make neon chartreuse viscera and entrails look **that** sexy.

“’ey, Harris! You there?” Spike’s vomit green coated hand waved in front of the mortal’s face, while his slightly less gore covered one patted Xander’s body down for injuries.

“Huh?” How was he supposed to think when the sexy vampire was touching him? Xander shook his head to clear the surprisingly graphic images of pale, naked vampire from his mind. The act seemed to help until his eyes focused on a plump swollen and bloodied set of lips. Involuntarily, Xander licked his own lips, absently wondering what vampire blood tasted like and if Spike’s would taste like nicotine and whisky- or possibly Wheatabix.

Without thinking, the young man pressed forward. His tongue lapping inquisitively at the gash in the vampire’s lip. ‘Hmmm, sweet,’ he found himself thinking as he traded simply licking for suckling the blonde’s pliant lips.

A bitten back moan shocked Xander out of his explorations. The mortal’s dark eyes shot open and up, staring into amber starbursts in a vast pool of midnight blue.

“Oh, gods,” Xander backed away from the vampire. “I’m sorry. Well, not sorry, exactly. I mean it was nice,” he cast his eyes downward, hoping to relieve some of his embarrassment. “Never expected you’d taste like cotton candy- the fresh stuff, not the bagged crap you get at the store. Not that I’ve thought about how you taste- much. But it was nice, soft -not that I meant to do it ‘cause, yeah, Big Bad, straight, incredibly sexy vampire…”

Said vampire’s eyes turned feral and he stalked towards the chattering mortal.

Instinctively, Xander backed away from the approaching blond; his speech taking on a shaky, nervous edge, “…making with the predatory. And the eyes. And the moonlight glowyness. And the stalky. And gods I want to do that again,” Xander added as his back hit a tree.

Spike continued forward until he was chest to chest with the scared young man. He flashed his demon and growled, “Still want to?”

Xander nodded, whispering, “Yes.”

“Then do it.”

Terrified, Xander’s eyes were transfixed on the soft swollen lips lingering just in front of him. This had to be a trick or a test, there was no way Spike could want him- even if it was only for a warm body to sink into. He managed to pull his eyes from those cotton candy lips to peer steadily into the eyes of a demon. 

Gasping softly at what he saw, “You mean it,” he stated in awe.

This time it was Spike who nodded and whispered, “Yes.”

In a frenzy of movement, Xander closed the miniscule distance between himself and the vamp, tackling the ichor covered blond to the ground and devouring his cool cavernous mouth. Ignoring the slimy film, he attacked the smaller man’s clothes, pulling and ripping, his only thought that he _had_ to be skin to skin with this beautiful creature.

Spike didn’t try to stop him. In truth, he wasn’t sure he could; the mortal was so intense in his barrage of touches and tasting. Besides, it had been ages since Spike had felt this wanted, this **taken** and every part of his body relished the feeling. He bucked up against the firm warm body laying over him, feeling his still covered erection rub against Xander’s. His hands came up to work at the mortal’s clothes, but they were batted away with a growl. An irrational thrill shot through the vampire, and he settled for pulling the human closer to him.

Xander wasn’t entirely sure what came over him, but he needed the vampire, needed to take him, to show him how much he was wanted and how much Xander was willing to give. Unfortunately, out in the open park was not the place to fully show the vamp everything he wanted to.

Slipping his hand between their bodies, Xander quickly undid his pants, freeing his leaking cock then went to work on his companion’s denims.

Once Spike’s shaft was free, rubbing and caressing against Xander’s own, both men knew this would be over too soon.

Xander’s large hand wrapped around their shafts, pumping in rhythm to the flicks and thrusts of his tongue in Spike’s mouth. When he felt Spike’s cooler hand wrap and twine with his he moaned at the intimacy of this simple added connection.

With both men working together, it only took a few strokes before they were exploding over and between each other. Their release mixing with the demonic ooze that now fully covered both men.

Panting, they shared a languid kiss before their eyes met. A strange combination of fear and peace shone in both.

Surprisingly, it was Xander who found his voice first. “Shower would be good.”

Spike quirked an eye, a brief look of hurt flitted across his face as he processed the dismissal.

Xander swallowed the lump in his throat, ‘in for a penny, in for a pound, right,’ he thought. “Could use some help.”

The spark that lit and flared in Spike’s eyes told the young man he’d made the right choice. Xander smiled, realizing he’d have the chance to show the blond vampire all those things he couldn’t fit into their impromptu encounter. And with any luck, he’d spend a very long time showing Spike exactly _everything_.


End file.
